


Just a Casual Dinner

by Latchkei



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Original Fiction, Shenanigans, Some light F/F flirting, Superheroes, Workplace Woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latchkei/pseuds/Latchkei
Summary: The Gilded Lilly's had a rough day but now it's time to meet up with some of her fellow heroins for just a casual dinner.





	Just a Casual Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little piece I wrote for my Uni, I hope you enjoy!

With a tired sigh The Gilded Lilly finally slumps down to the comfortable restaurant chair; today had been particularly gruelling. Immediately a waitress was there, young and pretty; offering the menu and a polite smile. “Are you ready to order yet, Miss?” She works hard to stay professional but Lilly can tell the young woman is a fan.

Full red lips smile back, hazel eyes appreciative behind the decorative gold mask. “I won’t be ordering until my companions arrive, thankyou.” She watches the blushing waitress leave. ‘Tired but not dead yet.’ She summarises internally.

Her feet ache and she longs to remove her pointed gold boots, but after such a day the last thing she needs is to be thrown out of her favourite restaurant. It was as though all of the city’s villains had gotten a memo that The Gilded Lilly had plans for tonight, popping up with schemes each more ridiculous than the other. First a bank robbery then holding an entire bus load of children hostage and finally and attempted bride-napping. 

Though truthfully, the hero had rather enjoyed that last one. When she had thrown The Bootie Bandit into the 5 tier wedding cake the mother-in-law had shrieked and fainted on top of him. It had been the little bit of cheer that had prompted her not to cancel on her friends.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots a black clad figure enter the room and look around. Obligingly she raises a gold cuffed hand into the air and waves. Slanted eyes hidden behind dark lenses catch her gesture, the woman grins and makes her way over.  
“Gilded Lilly.” Greets the newcomer when she reaches the reserved table. 

“Angellusion.” she returns. “How have you been?” 

The laugh is friendly, but Lilly can hear tension hidden underneath. “I’ve been okay, busy as all hell, but I still have time for some social interactions so lets count it as a win.” Angellusion unknowingly copies Lilly’s earlier motion by sinking to her seat with a tired sigh. 

“So you’ve had a fun day too then?”

“Yup, The Order of the Troll was up to its usual tricks again. Do they not get that if they destroy the internet then they’re obsolete too? God these people are idiots I swear!” She shakes her head, sending long rainbow hair dancing. “After that, there was a flight simulator that hijacked and actual military Super Hornet! Well, ok so I took it for a little spin afterwards and that was awesome, but come on! How could that possibly happen by accident?”

The Gilded Lilly raises her eyebrows enough that they peeped over the top of mask. “Angel, you’re not going to suggest what I think you’re going to suggest are you?”

The other hero huffs out an annoyed breath. “If you think I’m going to suggest that there may be another crack-pot secret organisation forming on the internet, then you would be right. I hate to even say it but I’ve seen this kind of thing way to many times not to look into it.”

Lilly winced. “Well, there goes all that free time you already didn’t have.”

“Don’t I know it! I’ll never catch up on my TV shows at this rate.” Her leather costume squeaks as she slumps across the table, data drive dangling from her manicured fingers. “Here’s all the info I’ve gathered so far, be a pal and pass this along to that bro-squad you work with.”

“Can do.” Lilly accepts the device, pausing a moment to stare enviously at Angels gleaming nail art. Being the type of hero that uses her enhanced physical abilities to save the day means nothing but a clear coat for her until they create a polish that can take a falling building without chipping.

Angellusion straightens, lights flashing behind her glasses. “Empress just got into the elevator, she’ll be here in thirty seconds.”

Thirty seconds later a woman dressed in what could be mistaken for lingerie and a long cape sweeps into the restaurant. Both of the heroes wave at her and the next moment she blinks into existence seated on the chair beside them. “Gilded Lilly, Angellusion, it’s good to see you both.”

“Evening Empress, I hope you’re ready for drinks because we’ve had one of those days.” Lilly waves over the waitress from earlier. 

“Ready to – Oh my god! Uh sorry, I didn’t expect to serve three of my favourite heroes tonight. Hi, are you ready to order?” they all laugh and place their orders, but also sign a napkin for her. ‘To Kelly, the secret to heroism is not superpowers, but kindness. Keep smiling *heart* The Gilded Lilly.’ She writes and seals it with a red lipstick kiss.

Empress rolls her eyes at her friends antics. “You can tone it down a bit Lilly, she has a destined partner that she has already met. I’ve had a vision that you’ll be going home drunk and alone tonight.” 

Lilly pouts. “Spoil sport. You know I wouldn’t have to try so hard if you’d just do that little magic trick for me and tell me who my ‘destined partner’ is.”

“I don’t do that for friends anymore, not after Bluejay.” The mood goes dark at the mention of their old friend. 

“Subject change!” Calls Angel, her eyes glowing again. “Lilly, the internet is gleefully sharing the video of you dealing with Bootie Bandit today. Oh man, Emp you have to see this!” Her phone is out and playing the recording someone had taken. It started with small man dressed in some barbarian/hero hybrid outfit monolog-ing and ends with Lilly throwing the villain into the ugly cake. All three of them are giggling by the end. “What is up with that guy? Oh god, you know he has a secret identity, what if you found out you were accidentally dating The Bootie Bandit?”

“No way is he dating anyone.” Interjects Lilly. “He wouldn’t keep trying to kidnap women if he wasn’t single.”

“The real crime is that wedding cake.” Adds Empress. “What a waste!”

“Not everyone can eat whatever they want and still fit in the suit, Emp. It’s so unfair you can just magic yourself thin.”

“Cheating!” Agrees Angellusion.

They continue to chat until dinner arrives, then there’s no talking as super powered metabolisms trump any hope for conversation. As usual, the food is excellent and the drinks plentiful. They stay until the waitress, Kelly, returns and sheepishly informs them that the restaurant is closing.

As they gather up their things a young man enters and Kelly rushes over for a kiss. He looks familiar, there’s a bit of icing stuck in his hair. Lilly gasps and grabs at her two friends, forgetting to mind her super strength. “Oh My God!”

“What?” Asks Empress, magical fire appearing in her free hand as she looks around for danger. 

“It’s him!”

“Who?” Angellusion asks loudly. “Ow, hey watch the strong hands!”

The couple by the door have parted and the man looks over at them, an expression of panic washing over his face. “He’s the Bootie Bandit!” Whispers Lilly.

The hacker sucks in a shocked breath. “No fucking way! Oh no, he’s actually cute!” 

“Do you know what this means? This means that The Bootie Bandit has met his soulmate and we’re all still single...” 

“Oh shit, he’s coming over here.” Never in her life has The Gilded Lilly been more grateful for her friends ability to make them all disappear in a puff of smoke.


End file.
